


Day 5- Drunk sex

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Gay, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 62





	Day 5- Drunk sex

CRASH

You cursed as your wine glass shattered, fumbling around for your wand. Giggling, Hermione grabbed your hand in hers. “Don’ worry,” she slurred. “I’ll do it, watch. Reparo!”

The shattered glass gave a weak shudder, before settling again. You shrugged, swigging from the bottle instead. “Bollocks to that. We’ll fix it in the morning,” you said, settling back on the couch.

It had been a long week for the pair of you; Hermione had been working hard to get some legislation passed on the liberation of werewolves, and you had been singlehandedly managing your little bookshop in Hogsmeade village for the week, as your assistant was on maternity leave and her replacement had Dragon Pox. Needless to say, a night in with snacks and wine was much needed, as well as plenty of cuddles with your girlfriend.

“Pass the wine, YN,” Hermione grinned, reaching for the bottle. You smirked and held it at arms reach.

“Come an’ get it,” you teased, waggling it mischievously. You had expected her to just get up and snatch it from you (you really weren’t holding it that far away). Instead, she arched her brows, reaching forward, moving to push you on your back, hovering over you, her wild hair falling all over the place.

You bit your lip and looked up at her, all flushed from the alcohol. Your own inhibitions were essentially non-existent, and you set the bottle down, reaching up to kiss her eagerly, moaning softly against her mouth.

She grasped your wrists, kissing back just as willingly, her tongue tracing the seam of your lips as you arched your back, spreading your legs. “C’mon,” she whispered into your mouth. “Let’s go upstairs…” you nodded, and together you stumbled upstairs, tossing articles of clothing here and there until you got to your bedroom, your lips latching onto one another as you tugged off the remaining garments. You whimpered as Hermione squeezed your hips, pulling you into bed, still kissing you, albeit sloppily.

Legs tangled together, you reached up, threading your fingers in her wild curls, stroking the chestnut twists between your fingers as you kissed, reaching between you to tweak one of her perky nipples. “Need you, ‘Mione,” you mumbled against her collarbone, nibbling it affectionately as she gasped.

“All yours,” she moaned, rolling you over so she was on top. You brought one leg up to her waist, grasping her thigh desperately as you quivered, before shuddering and moaning lowly as she ground her cunt into yours. Your eyes fluttered shut as you bucked your hips in a clumsy rhythm, yet it was somehow enough to have you both crying out, clutching onto each other as you came. You held Hermione's hips tight to yours to ride out your orgasm, before flopping back with her on your chest, giggling sleepily.

“That was good,” you mumbled into her hair as she linked her fingers with yours.

“Mm-hmm,” she murmured, already drifting off to sleep. Whether it was the haze of the wine or the aftermath of your orgasm, you soon followed suit.


End file.
